


Warten

by lenija



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Challenge Response, Deutsch, Gen, One Shot
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-15
Updated: 2008-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenija/pseuds/lenija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach dem Kampf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warten

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Gen-vs.-Kink-Battle bei ficathon_de auf Livejournal. Prompt war "nach dem Kampf".

Hijikata durchquert mit großen Schritten die Räume, er will rennen, aber er muß ein Beispiel bleiben, und gerade jetzt ist er es, der die Kontrolle aufrechterhalten muß, der gegen das Chaos steht, aber -

\----

„Saitou-san", sagt Souji, weiß im Gesicht, so weiß, mit Augen wie dunkle Höhlen, seine Lippen zittern, und von seinem Schwert tropft es rot auf den Holzfußboden, „wo sind alle? Wo ist... Haben wir verloren?"

Saitou-san nimmt ihm das Schwert aus den Händen (die nicht zittern) und lehnt es gegen eine Wand; er legt Souji eine leichte Hand auf die Schulter, und es wird ruhiger, Souji kann besser denken als vorher. Er sieht nach unten, auf seine schmutzige Uniform und die blutverschmierten Hände, auf die zwei Toten neben der Tür und wartet, ob er zu husten anfangen muß, wie vorhin. Eine Weile wartet er, spürt aber nichts Besonderes.

\---

Endlich, es hat viel viel zu lange gedauert, hat Hijikata gefunden, was er sucht. Auf dem Weg sind ihm einige seiner Männer begegnet, die eigentlich noch Jungen sind. Er hat ermahnt, gescholten, ihnen ein Stück ihrer gewohnten Welt wiedergegeben, und damit sichergestellt, daß sie irgendwann, bald, wieder dasselbe tun werden, für den Shinsengumi töten. Kameraden verlieren und fallen.

Dann ist er weitergegangen, hat immernoch laufen wollen und hat sich immernoch zurückgehalten.

„Souji."

Hajime dreht sich um, lächelt vage und nickt. Souji hebt den Kopf, und Hijikata kann nicht in seine Augen sehen, so müde sind sie, und so voller Angst, und trotz alldem klar. Er gibt keine Antwort, so daß die Minuten sich dehnen, und was, wenn Hijikata diesmal wirklich nicht mehr helfen kann, wenn es ein Kampf zuviel gewesen ist, und Soujis unwahrscheinliche Stärke doch von seiner Jugend oder seiner Zerbrechlichkeit eingeholt worden ist?

Der einzige, der nicht zu warten oder zu zögern scheint ist Hajime. Er ist einfach da, egal in welche Richtung sich alles neigt. Egal welche Geister daraus enstehen können.

Rufe dringen durch die Papierwände, keine Schlachtrufe, nur Gespräche über Räume hinweg, Vergewisserungen, Ordnungsversuche. Hijikata schaut sich um, das Blut auf Wänden und Boden, auf ihrer aller Uniformen, Tote neben der Tür, Hajime sieht hinaus, und Souji lehnt unbewegt am Holzrahmen der Zwischenwand und sieht immernoch auf. Hijikata geht ein paar kurze Schritte auf ihn zu, hofft, so sehr, daß sein Bauch schmerzt. Und Souji atmet tief ein und aus und sagt:

„Hijikata-san."

Und das heißt: Der Kampf heute ist vorbei.


End file.
